onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Sun Pirates
270,000,000| captain=Fisher Tiger; Jinbe| |}} The Sunny Pirates, sometimes known as the Fishman Pirates (魚人海賊団 Gyojin Kaizoku-dan), were a Fishman Pirate Crew formed by Fisher Tiger.One Piece Manga and Anime - Chapter 521 and Episode 415, The Sunny Pirates' origin is explained by Boa Hancock. The crew is notable for having Jinbe and Arlong as part of its members, the former which became the second captain of the crew, and eventually, a Shichibukai. This crew effectively disbanded eight years ago. Members A majority of the Sunny Pirates were composed of Fishman slaves that were freed by Fisher Tiger from the Tenryuubito of Mariejois. Each and every one of them has a red mark branded on them that resembles a sun. This mark was originally a hoof mark branded on them signifying that they were once slaves of the Tenryuubito. Though this does not necessarily mean that every single member with it was once a slave, it does signify they were a part of the crew. Amongst their members notably include Fisher Tiger, Jinbe, Arlong and some of his men, Macro and his subordinate Gyaro.One Piece Manga and Anime - Chapter 492 and Episode 387, Macro and Gyaro's tattoos can be seen. Known Members and Status These members are all Fishmen who have the "Sun Tattoos" found on them: *Fisher Tiger: Founder and original Captain, deceased, tattoo location unknown *Jinbe: Second Captain, Shichibukai member, incarcerated but escaped, tattoo on center of chest''One Piece Manga'' - Chapter 540, Final Panel: Jinbe's jinbei covers most of his tattoo, but part of it can be seen peeking out from the top of the clothing. *Arlong: Formerly Jinbe's equal, split and formed Arlong Pirates, incarcerated, tattoo on left side of chest **Hatchan: Formerly Arlong's first mate, owner of takoyaki shop, tattoo on forehead **Kuroobi: Arlong's officer, incarcerated, tattoo on right side of chest **Kaneshiro: Arlong's shipwright, incarcerated, tattoo on left upper forearm *Macro: Split and formed Macro Fishman Pirates, defeated, tattoo on left side of chest **Gyaro: Macro's subordinate, defeated, tattoo on left upper forearm History 13 years before the current storyline, a Fishman named Fisher Tiger broke into Mariejois and freed thousands of slaves from the Tenryuubito, including Boa Hancock, her two sisters and many Fishmen. Fisher then gathered all the Fishmen together and formed the Sunny Pirates. As the Tenryuubito's mark, the "Hoof of the Soaring Dragon", cannot be erased, Fisher transformed it into the Sunny Pirate's symbol; a sun. Thus where ever a Fishman had the mark of slavery on him, whether it be on his back or arm (or the forehead in Hatchan's case), it was turned into a sun, to erase the fact that they had been slaves. After the death of Fisher Tiger, command of the Sunny Pirates had been handed to his right hand man, Jinbe. Eight years ago, Jinbe joined the Shichibukai and ultimately disbanded the Sunny Pirates. With it disbanded, several members set out to make their own smaller crews. Some of them have been shown in the story: * Arlong set out to the East Blue where he began a reign of terror with an army of Fishmen. Some named Fishmen in his crew are: ** Chew, a Sniper Fishman, who fights by shooting water out of his lips. ** Hatchan, a Swordsman Fishman, who fights using rokutōryū. He currently runs a takoyaki stall. He later becomes to be one of the major players in the Sabaody Archipelago arc. ** Kuroobi, a Karate Fishman, practices Fishman Karate and is unbelievably strong due to the renowned power of Fishmen and karate put together. ** Kaneshiro, is a Shipwright Fishman. He is generally strong but is just another lackey in Arlong's crew. ** Pisaro, is a Musician Fishman and is always seen holding maracas. ** Take, it is not known if he has special abilities. ** Shioyaki, is a Cooking Fishman. He cooks all the meals for the Arlong Pirates. * Macro created a bounty group where they hunt for people, pretty much everyday mercenaries. Ironically, this is what his captain fought against. ** Gyaro joined Macro in slave trading. References Site Navigation de:Taiyō-Piratenbande Category:Sunny Pirates Category:Pirate Crews